bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocael GunBowBlade
Rocael GunBow Blade is the fused weapon form of Lim 'E Light, Rocael's Winchester, and Rocael's Bow and Arrows, accessible while Oracle is in GodRage. It is without a doubt easily the most powerful weapon of all. Powers and Abilities As the fused form of the personal weapons of Rocael, it is the most powerful weapon that will ever be created, over 100 times more powerful than the Lance of Michael and Lightbringer combined as well as the other Seraphim's Swords. As it is one of the weapons that make up the weapon, Rocael GunBow Blade is the only weapon capable of surpassing and even destroying Lim 'E Light and also any weapon of it's caliber as well as the other nearly equally powerful weapons of the Primordials and killing any being, including a Primordial, and eradicating their essence, as shown by how the Primordial Beings stated that Rocael GunBow Blade managed to damage their weapons in their fight with him and later on when Oracle destroyed Amara's X-Sword, which was described as being on the same level of power as GodSpear. *'Near Absolute Indestructabillity' - It is even more impossible to destroy than Lim 'E Light as it not only has it's power but also has the other weapons level of durability, with God noting that while Lim 'E Light could be destroyed by channeling the power of every single Primordial and all their weapons together, the GunBow Blade cannot be destroyed by even such a powerful method and would need the combined powers of Heaven and Hell combined with the Primordials to destroy it, which still would take 3 days non-stop. **'Near Supreme Regeneration' - One of the few weapons capable of self-repair and to the highest degree, God noted if not destroyed by a force capable of damaging it, any damage, no matter how severe, would instantly be healed. *'Supreme Power' - The most powerful weapon in all of existence, Rocael GunBow Blade is incalculably powerful. The Primordials noted even the Lance of Michael, Gabriel's Sword, Bow of the Greatest Messanger of God and LightBringer as well as all Archangel Blades and Seraphim Blades are still inferior to it and even the combined power of the two lesser Seraphim Swords, Eartheia and Barachiel's is inferior to it. The Fused Weapon is noted to have "nearly absolute and completely unrivaled power" by God. It was able to destroy Amara's Sword of Darkness, which was equal in power to GodSpear and Lim 'E Light. It could eradicate and kill even a Primordial Being. **'Absolute Sharpness': Even sharper than the so-called sharpest heavenly sword Lim 'E Light, the sword is the only thing in existence capable of greatly pressuring and even destroying the weapons of the Primordials. God noted that even his GodSpear, which is equally indestructible as Lim 'E Light, could still be destroyed by the blade. **'Supreme Energy Blasts': The blade is able to compress and fire blasts of primordial energy from it's gun part. It is capable of such destructive power as to tear through the bodies of over 100 Demons non-stop and still have the intensity to sear the very sky itself and even Michael could barely block it despite it's force having been reduced. God stated that the blasts are capable of downing Michael with a single shot and leaving him nearly dead and even the Primordials would be unable to withstand more than 3 consecutive shots from it. **'Supreme Energy Arrows': The blade, having the Bows and Arrows of Rocael and dramatically enhanced by the other weapons composing it, is able to fire arrows capable of killing Archangels if hit on a lethal spot, as noted by God, and harming even a Primordial. **'Pyrokinesis' - The GunBow Blade could unleash titanically powerful fire waves and blasts that contains Primordial Energy and could wipe out many Demons, Vampires and Witches at once and even harm a Primordial Being. Even Raphael was severely injured with a single hit. **'Channeling of OracleForce GodRage Magic' - The weapon is capable of harnessing the power of OracleForce GodRage Magic. It is always imbued with it and possess all the properties of both Light and Dark Magic. It could unleash gigantic blasts,Beams and widespreads of Magical Energy that could tear through Demon and Angel Shields with ease and harm a Primordial Being. The GunBow Blade could also channel the Magic to create a barrier impenetrable to even the best efforts of Amara wielding the Sword of Darkness and Oberon, Eve, Magnus, Death and Titania wielding their weapons, needing Aurora's help to break it. **'Geokinesis' - The GunBow Blade could unleash titanically powerful and strong tremors and earthquakes that could destroy many Witches with ease and could even harm a Primordial. The Earthquakes could kill even Fallen Beasts without much effort. Category:Weapons